Marry You
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Newly engaged Nick and Jess plan their wedding. While Cece and Schmidt adjust to living together, and Winston begins a promising new relationship. Sequel to "Miller Meets Day" and "I Wont Give UP"
1. Prologue

**A/n:** HAPPY NEW YEAR Everyone! _Here it is the next story in my series of New Girl fics, if you haven't read " I wont give up" or "Miller Meets Day", its not entirely necessary to read those before this, but I do refer to events that happen in the other stories, so it will definitly make more sense to read those before this one. This is just the prologue so its not that long , but the subsequent chapters will be much longer and will feature various stages of wedding planning , leading up to the actual wedding ceremony, I realized I had sort of short changed Winston in the previous story, so their will be more of him and whats going on in his life in this , as well as the other four, with Nick and Jess being the forefronters so there will be more of them then the others, enjoy. For those of you reading Parents II I plan to have the final chapter posted sometime this week.  
_

**-_Pessi . Rom_**

**Summary: **_Newly engaged Nick and Jess plan their wedding. While Cece and Schmidt adjust to living together, and Winston begins a promising new relationship. Sequel to "Miller Meets Day" and "I Wont Give UP"_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own no one except certain wedding guests, and April_

**Marry You**

**Prologue**

Jess lay with her head lying on Nicks chest, his arms wrapped around her. Her fiancé was fast asleep, but she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep,she had too many things going on in her mind . She smiled when she thought about their surprise engagement party arranged by Schmidt, a few hours prior.

It really was an amazing party, everyone had gotten along nicely. Nicks nephews were a delight and despite nicks terrible gift giving skills, they absolutely adored their grumpy uncle Nick . The bolder one, Jack , had even pulled Jess aside and made her promise not to break his uncle nicks heart like he'd heard his mom talk about the way an evil witch named Caroline had.

Nick had laughed when Jess had told him. Nicks sister Thia was really sweet and nice and had even let Jess feel her belly. Though they'd had a bit of an awkward chat, afterwards, Jess remembered thinking back.

_"Wait till you and Nick get pregnant, it's so amazing feeling your baby move inside of you" Thia said placing her hands protectively over her pregnant belly._

_" Oh that won't be for awhile, we want kids of course, but not right away, he's still paying off the loan for TM and we'd need to have our own place before we start a family." Jess said._

_" Sometimes these things aren't planned" Thia said with wink ._

_"One thing at a time, we're gonna just plan to get through the wedding first." Jess said trying to change the subject._

Jess's thoughts then shifted to something else. She never really considered herself a girly girl, she just kinda always had her own kind of thing going on. But when she thought about all that she would have to plan for their wedding, she couldn't help but feel like a giddy little girl. There was so much to do, they had to pick a date, find a location, make a guest list, send out invitations.

Jess' head began to spin as the numerous details started flowing through her head. She felt Nick stir next to her . He stretched his arms then opened his eyes, somehow sensing Jess' restlessness.

"Why are you awake, you ok?" Nick said re-wrapping his arms around her .

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind, go back to sleep." Jess said.

"Anything you wanna talk about." Nick sensing that something might be troubling her. Everything had been really good for them lately, was she having doubts about saying yes to his proposal.

" It's nothing bad, I guess I'm kind of stressing about all the wedding plans we have ahead of us, there's gonna be so much to do." Jess said, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Yeah, but you've got Cece, and Sadie, and I'm sure your Mom will be available to help. Plus, you've got a super supportive fiancee who is willing to do anything to ensure you're happy , in every way." Nick said placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"How do you always know the right thing to say." Jess said looking at him with her sparkling blue eyes.

" It's only cause you bring out the best parts of me." Nick said smiling sheepishly.

"I love you." Jess said lifting her head off of his chest and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, now, stop worrying in that pretty little head of yours and get some sleep." Nick playful ordered.

"Yes, sir." Jess said with a giggle, she then lay her head back down on his chest and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Winston lay in his bed his cell phone in hand, a smile on his face as he texted. He was texting the new woman in his life. He had met her after he'd broken up with the dancer who had turned out to be a little too crazy. Her name was April and he thought she was absolutely amazing. She was an ER doctor that sometimes moonlighted as a sports doctor.

He had met her at an after party his station had thrown after a big football game in Los Angles. They'd hit it off bonding about playing sports in high school. At the end of the night she had given him his number. At first he wasn't sure if he should call, because he was a little bit intimidated. But he'd mustered up the nerve and called her, and the following day they had dinner and had been seeing each other ever since.

_"Sorry again about canceling on you tonight, I was looking forward to meeting your roommates, I had really hoped to make it to the engagement party,but they called me in." April texted._

_"It's ok, I understand, you were on call. Maybe we can have dinner with everyone, I can introduce you to them then." Winston texted back._

_"That sounds great, I have some vacation days coming up, we could have it at my place, I make a mean chicken Alfredo, :)" April texted._

_"Sounds good, I'll check with my friends to get their availability,I know they're excited to meet you." Winston texted back._

_"I've got to be in work early tomorrow morning, maybe we can catch lunch at the hospital tomorrow, around 1:00?" April asked._

_"Yeah, I'll see you then, goodnight April." Winston texted_

_"Goodnight Winston." April texted back.  
_

He didn't mention that Schmidt and Nick had been teasing him on whether April actually existed because she was always so busy. She never stayed the night, cause she was almost always on call , plus she and Winston had only been dating for about a month .Although it had only been a short time, when he was with her, he felt like he'd known her for years. He hadn't felt a connection like this with a woman since Shelby.

He hoped his friends liked her. He had already warned April that they were an interesting bunch, and she had seemed unfazed by his quick overview of their personalities. April was a bit quirky herself, but in a way, he hoped would help her fit in. Winston had a feeling she'd be sticking around for awhile, and was looking forward to the growth of their relationship.

* * *

**A/n: **_That's it for now, sorry there was no Cece/Schmidt ,I wanted to keep it short and also introduce April, I will have Cece /Schmidt in the next chapter. I mapped out the story in my head and I may stretch this out past my initially planned 5 chapters in order to make it a more well rounded story, I've had some comp issues,typing this on a borrowed computer, so might be some time before I update again, but keep your fingers crossed that , that will be resolved soon, thanks for reading, please review, I'd love to hear what you think, even if its short, suggestions and constructive criticism , not flames ,and yes there is a difference, are always welcome._

**-Pessi. Rom**


	2. Moving in & Picking A Date

**A/n:** _Here is the next chapter, Ive got so many ideas for this story, and depending on my update availability it will probably be quite long in order to have all three micro stories told, while still being mostly Jess/Nick. Although this is a wedding story, I will not be going into massive amounts of detail into Jess' wedding dress, or the bridesmaids dresses, I see Jess going for simple yet elegant, I'm not saying there will be no descriptions at all, but it will be minimal, this story is mainly about the journey to the altar, with some B storyline for our other two couples, Schmidt/Cece, Winston/April, anywho I hope you enjoy the first chapter, its a mix of all of the roommates, with a little bit of Jess/Nick goodness, and a bit of schmece to make up for the last chapter, I know its been too long since my last update, but I'm back in school, so I'm doing my best.  
_

**-_Pessi . Rom_**

**_Thanks to: _**Bettakappa for reviewing the prologue I appreciate it and hope you enjoy this, and also thanks to those that have added me or this story to a favorite list and or following this story.**_  
_**

**Summary: **_Newly engaged Nick and Jess plan their wedding. While Cece and Schmidt adjust to living together, and Winston begins a promising new relationship. Sequel to "Miller Meets Day" and "I Wont Give UP"_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own no one except certain wedding guests, and April_

**Chapter 1:**_ Moving in/Picking a Date**  
**_

"Seriously, how many boxes of shoes, can a women have?" Nick said as he pulled yet another the box marked shoes out of the moving truck. By his count, this was the third box filled with shoes.

It had been two weeks since Nick and Jess' engagement party, and Cece was officially moving into the loft. Nick and Winston, were helping Schmidt carry the heavier items left in the moving truck. Cece and Jess were upstairs drinking lemonade. The girls had been helping with the lighter items, and with none left to carry, they'd gone upstairs to cool off. LA was experiencing one of its heat waves, and today, the day Cece moved her stuff in, unfortunately had been the peak of the heat wave.

"Well shes a model, she has to accessorize her shoes with her outfits, I get it." Schmidt said. He may not own dozens of shoes, but he had suits for different occasions.

" You do realize, you're a guy." Nick said rolling his eyes at Schmidt as he placed the box down on the ground for a second. His back would be killing him by the time they were done. Maybe Jess would give him a back rub later, he thought smiling as he thought about his blue eyed fiancee upstairs in their apartment.

"What's that supposed to mean" Schmidt said annoyed.

" Will you two quit complaining. The faster we get this stuff upstairs, the faster we get out of this ridiculous heat." Winston said shaking his head, as he grabbed a box marked makeup, from the truck.

Nick, harrumphed, while Schmidt muttered something under his breath, as Winston, locked the moving truck and the three roommates headed into the lobby, waiting for the elevator to descend to the main floor. They rode it up dropping the boxes right inside the door before, going back down to retrieve the rest.

Thirty minutes later, Schmidt and Winston sat at the kitchen island, gulping down cups of ice cold lemonade. While Nick lay on the couch, Jess massaging his tense shoulders and back.

" Oh God Jess, that's the stuff." Nick said, when Jess, moved her hands in circles on the tense muscles in his lower back.

"Come on, get a room guys, am I right?" Schmidt said raising his hand for a high five. His comment just earned him a glare from Jess and Cece and a 'jar' from the guys.

After the boys were all re-hydrated, Cece and Schmidt went off to 'christen' their new room and bed. While Winston who had spent a couple minutes texting back and forth with April, took off out the door, presumably to meet up with her. Which left Jess and Nick alone on the couch.

" So I was talking to my mom about wedding planning and she said, we can't start anything without first setting a date, and I was like I have to talk to Nick, so..." Jess said not wanting to pressure him. She was thinking of at least a year long engagement in order to plan everything, plus financially, even though they both made a good amount of money, it would be better if they didn't rush a wedding.

"Whenever you want is fine, Jess, its all about the bride." Nick said his back still aching, but feeling much better after his massage.

"No, Nick, we have to decide togetherfor stuff like a wedding date." Jess said with a little bit of a pout .

"Ok,then how about next winter?" Nick said, going from his laying position to sitting upright on the couch.

" Well, what if we want a outdoor wedding, it'll be too cold. " Jess said.

"Jess, we have like 70 degree weather here in the winter, how is that too cold?" Nick said shaking his head.

"You know how sensitive I am to the cold." Jess said.

"Ok, so no to a winter wedding, how about spring, like March or April?" Nick asked, thinking that, that might be warm enough weather for Jess.

"That's seven months away, its too soon, we wouldn't have enough time to plan." Jess said nixing that too.

" Ok, well how about next August, that will be about a year from now, wont it?" Nick said.

"Nick, next August would be perfect, I've gotta call my mom!" Jess said kissing him quickly before running off to her room, to retrieve her phone and call her mother.

Nick chuckled at Jess' excitement. About a year from now, he'd be married to that cooky little brunette, a small part of him was scared, but a bigger part of him made him smile at the thought of Jessica Day being his wife. He stretched, then headed to a bathroom, his sore muscles could definitely use a hot shower. Maybe he could convince Jess to join him, he thought with a smirk.

* * *

" I can't believe we're living together." Schmidt said, as he in Cece lay in their new bed.

"I can't believe we just did...whatever that was, in _our_ bed." Cece said her head resting on Schmidt's chest.

" Been saving that one for a special moment, figured, moving in together was the right moment." Schmidt said a cheeky grin on his face.

" That was...that was special all right." Cece said, still having not completely regained her breath.

" Did you think we'd end up here, when we first got together?" Schmidt asked, thinking back to the initial up and downs that led to the start of their strong relationship.

"Honestly, no, but I'm glad we did. I kinda wish I could go back and tell four years ago me, that it would all be worth it, cause I'd end up with the love of my life, in this moment." Cece said lifting her head off of his chest and looking into his eyes.

" I still don't know how I managed to get you, but I know falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you Cece." Schmidt said starring right back into her eyes,

"I love you too." Cece said, before leaning down and kissing him.

* * *

_Later That afternoon_

All the roommates were gathered in the living room, waiting for an announcement from Jess and Nick. Cece and Schmidt sat cuddled together , while Winston sat, two cushions away from them, texting on his phone. Jess and Nick stood facing the other three.

" Roommates, Nick and I have an important announcement." Jess said.

" You're pregnant, Winston, you owe me a hundred bucks!" Schmidt said.

" No, she's not pregnant, you idiot." Nick said glaring at Schmidt.

"Are you sure? With sudden engagements you never know." Schmidt said .

"Yes, we're sure, shut up Schmidt and let Jess speak!" Nick said irritated.

" Ok, ok, my bad." Schmidt said.

"Anyway, our announcement is that we have a wedding date, Nick and I will be married August 14th 2015 , in San Diego!" Jess said super excited.

"San Diego, you got the Balboa Park Japanese garden venue!" Cece said excited.

" Yes, my mom knows the event coordinator, and my dad surprised me by putting down a deposit, all they needed was the date." Jess said smiling. Balboa park was one of the popular tourist spots in San Diego and they had lots of different wedding venues, but Jess had fallen in love with the Japanese friendship garden, and they'd be able to hold the reception there too.

" That's awesome, I visited it once, its so peaceful." Schmidt said, and they all turned to look at him.

" When did you go the Japanese friendship garden?" Nick asked.

"Remember that time after Cece and I broke up , and I was dating that crazy hippie chick from Venice. I told you guys she was taking me camping, we actually went to the earth fair at Balboa Park." Schmidt said.

"Oh yeah, Sunshine, you had to put a hundred in the douche jar for dating her, she was starting to turn you into a freegan, till you snapped out of it." Nick said thinking back to when Schmidt had almost eaten food from a dumpster.

They all started laughing, at the memory. Winston, Jess, and Cece recounting incidents with Sunshine, and picking on Schmidt over his judgement of dating that girl . Schmidt quickly changed the subject.

" So now that you've set a date, have you chosen your best man, and by chosen, I mean me." Schmidt said.

" Come on Schmidt, if anyone is gonna be best man, its gonna be me, we grew up together, right Nick." Winston said before Nick got a chance to answer.

"Uh, the weddings still a year away, Ive got plenty of time to decide." Nick said. Truth is he hadn't really thought about it. He'd never been with anyone he thought he'd marry, before Jess had come around. There had been a small moment with Caroline, but that was before she'd broken his heart.

" Jess has already asked Cece to be her maid of honor, so you have to decide too. " Schmidt said.

" Yeah decide on me." Winston said.

"You wish Winston, hes obviously gonna choose me, who else would be able to throw the hottest bachelor party... without strippers, that is." Schmidt said realizing he was sitting next to his girlfriend and the 'bachelors' fiancee.

Winston and Schmidt, then begin to argue back in forth on who would be the better best man for Nick. While Cece rolled her eyes and Jess was cracking up or glared disapprovingly at something Schmidt said.

"Shut up, both of you!" Nick said full on turtle face.

Winston and Schmidt immediately stopped arguing and turned to look at their roommate and best friend. Nick stood silent for a few moments,but they could tell he was working something out in his head. He took a deep breath than spoke.

" Listen carefully cause I'm only going to say this once. Tomorrow both of you will have five minutes to make your arguments on who will be my best man. After you've both spoken, then and only then will I make my decision. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to work, this wedding isn't gonna pay for itself ." Nick said shaking his head and walking toward the front door.

Jess walked with him, smiling at him, giving him a knowing look.

"What?" Nick asked, as they stood by the door.

" That was a very mature way to handle that, old Nick Miller would have put them through hell, before he made that decision." Jess said.

"Yeah, well old Nick Miller needed to grow up, to realize what he really wanted out of life." Nick said.

"Oh, really, and what was that." Jess said with a smirk.

" Marrying you." Nick said then kissed her.

"I'll stop by later for a drink." Jess said when they broke the kiss.

"Looking forward to it. " Nick said before walking out the door and off to work.

Jess closed the door after him, then walked over to the living room. Cece sat alone on the couch , Winston and Schmidt nowhere to be found.

"Where did Schmidt and Winston go?" Jess asked her best friend.

" Schmidt muttered something about a power point, and Winston went in search of some child hood artifacts, or something to help with his speech." Cece said shaking her head.

"Boys, well more ice cream for us." Jess said heading to the kitchen and grabbing an unopened tub of ice cream from the freezer. She grabbed a scooper, two bowls from the cabinet and spoons from the drawers. after filling the bowls and returning the tub to the freezer, she plopped next to Cece on the couch.

" I could get used to this." Cece said grinning as she stuck a spoonful in her mouth.

* * *

**A/n: **_This ended up being a lot long than Id plan, but I guess that makes up for the lack of update, next up choosing of best man, groomsman and the other aspects of wedding planning, and the gang finally meets April. I will try to update next weekend, depending on my school load, thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated.**  
**_

**-Pessi. Rom  
**


	3. Who Wants To Be A Best Man

**A/n:** _Here is the next chapter, sorry ive taken so long to update,but my life has been a juggling act for the past few weeks, that left no time for writing. I do want to comment on the episode that has been the talk amongst the fandom, the long awaited cooler episode, how amazingly hot was that kiss. I had considered writing a post cooler one-shot, like I did with eggs, but so many other writers have done such a good job and I decided to use all my muse for the next chapter in this fic , I may or may not refer to the kiss in future chapters, as a part of the nick/jess history,this chapter picks up the following day from the previous chapter,anywho without further talk from me, I give you chapter 2,enjoy.  
_

**-_Pessi . Rom_**

**_Thanks to: _**Bettakappa for reviewing again, I don't I had a chance to send you a PM, but I wanted to let you know I appreciated you reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this, and also thanks to those that have added me or this story to a favorite list and or started following this story or me.**_  
_**

**Chapter 2:**_ Who Wants to Be a Best Man?**  
**_

Saturday Morning 9am at the loft

Nick and Jess lay sleeping in Nick's bed, his arms wrapped warmly around her waist, as her head rested comfortably on his chest. Jess stirred awake as she heard talking and footsteps coming toward Nicks Bedroom, then pounding on the door, which subsequently woke a still sleeping Nick.

"What the hell?" Nick said.

"Who is it?" Jess said rubbing her eyes.

" It's Winston..."

" And Schmidt!" Schmidt said jumping in.

"What do you want, go away, its too damn early!" Nick said. He'd had a late shift at Tortuga Marina the night before, and that combined with extracurricular activities with Jess, once he'd gotten off work, had left him exhausted.

" We can't, I stayed up all night making my presentation, its time to make a decision Nick, and by a decision, I mean choosing me as your best man, which is the obvious choice...ow" Schmidt said through the door.

" Don't listen to him Nick, I'm obviously the better choice, with Schmidt as your best man , you could end up God knows where before the wedding, it would be like hangover Nick, that's what would happen if you chose Schmidt, hangover, think about it Nick." Winston said.

"Dammit Winston, that hurt! And don't listen to him Nick, it would not be like hangover, there's no way I'd go to Thailand, not without a HazMat suit, I get chills thinking about the germs, ugggh." Schmidt said.

"Ok, dammit, shut up, I'll be right out, but I'm not making any decisions till Ive had coffee." Nick said, full turtle face.

"I'll go make a fresh pot!" Schmidt said. Jess and Nick could hear running and Winston yelling at Schmidt something about being a kiss ass.

" Can you believe those two." Nick said shaking his head as he begrudgingly threw the covers off and slowly got of bed. Jess just giggled, not moving from her warm and comfortable spot on his bed.

"Why are you laughing, it's not funny Jess." Nick said pronouncing her name in the way Cece'd pointed out to her, almost four years prior.

" Come on Nick, you gotta admit, its a little bit funny, those two are tripping over themselves to be your best man." Jess said, then yawned and stretched.

" OK, maybe it is a little funny,but, if I can't go back to sleep, neither can you." Nick said pulling the blanket off of her.

"No, its too cold." Jess said pouting.

"Please, Jessica, you can't leave me alone with them, plus, you know you want to witness whatever they've spent the entire night working on." Nick said with a smirk.

"Ok, fine." Jess said getting up. She then grabbed one of her fuzzy blankets, wrapping it around her before following Nick out of his bedroom and toward the kitchen.

"Here's your coffee Nick." Schmidt said practically shoving a hot cup into Nick's face.

"Thanks Schmidt." Nick said.

"Kiss ass. So Nick, who gets to go first?" Winston said to Schmidt before turning his attentions to Nick.

"Me of course." Schmidt said before Nick could answer.

" I've known him longer, I should go first." Winston argued.

"Enough!" Nick said after the two roommates argued back in forth for about five minutes.

" Why don't we do a coin toss? Where's Cece by the way, there's no way she could sleep through all this commotion." Jess said wondering where her best friend and the newest addition to the loft, was.

" She had an early photo shoot with some magazine. I think a coin toss is an excellent idea." Schmidt said.

Jess went and grabbed a quarter from her wallet, hoping to get this whole thing over with so she could go back to sleep, or at least have some morning relations with Nick. Her cheeks flushed red at the thought.

" OK, heads or tails?" Jess asked.

"I don't care, whatever he doesn't choose." Winston said.

" Schmidt?" Jess said .

" Heads...no I meant tails...no I mean heads, no tails, ok definitely heads, wait no tails." Schmidt said.

" Just choose one!" Winston yelled getting frustrated.

" OK, fine, I choose heads." Schmidt said.

" You sure?" Jess asked.

" Yes hes sure, just flip the coin please, Jess." Nick said shaking his head in disbelief. Jess flips the coin, and it lands on tails , which meant Winston will go first.

" Lets go again, two out of three." Schmidt says not ready to accept his lost.

" No, Schmidt, Winston, you're up first." Nick says.

" Alright, if everyone will proceed to the living room I will begin shortly." Winston said, a smile on his face as he directed them toward the living room.

Winston then went into his room and reappeared with a large poster board. On the board were pictures of him and Nick over the years starting with their childhood in Chicago, and words chronicling his friendship with Nick.

" As you can see from my creative poster, Nick and I have been friends for a long time and our years of friendship, from growing up in Chicago, to living in LA together , I am obviously the best man, for the best man position, I've been with Nick for the ups and downs of his life, who better to stand with him on his wedding day and ensure, everything goes as plan." Winston said finishing his appeal after going through specific instances of when, he was the best man to help Nick get back up.

"Thanks, man. Ok Schmidty you're up." Nick said.

Schmidt,stands up leaves the room and returns with power point equipment. He then proceeds to outlines all hes done for Nick,since they met in college. He then goes into how awesome Nicks life has been since Schmidt came into out. He makes sure to bring up the fact that Winston disappeared to Latvia for a couple of years leaving Schmidt to deal with the mess that was Caroline.

" And my last point is how awesome you bachelor party would be, minus strippers of course." Schmidt says but when Jess looks away he winks at Nick and suggestively raises his eyebrows.

" I saw that Schmidt, jar!" Jess said.

" I forget Jess has the eyes of a hawk." Schmidt said, which earned him a glare from Jess.

"Are you done Schmidt?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Schmidt said. Nick stands up, list their good points and bad points then says, he needs to go to his room for a few minutes to process everything then he will make a decision. He motions for Jess to follow him._  
_

" So..." Jess said, once they entered his room, and closed the door behind them so Schmidt and Winston couldn't ease drop.

" I can't decide. I feel like if I chose one, the other will hate them and me." Nick said pulling his hands down his face.

" You have to choose someone Nick, I can't choose it for you, it has to be your decision." Jess said.

" I know, I just wished there was a way to choose without anyone feeling hurt." Nick said.

Even though he would always get that annoyed look on his face, when Winston and Schmidt would talk about feelings and stuff. He really did appreciate his roommates/best friends, and he didn't want to hurt either of their feelings by choosing one over the other for the position .

" I know you don't want anyone to get hurt,but it's not like you can choose them both." Jess said, understanding Nick's hesitation at hurting one of his friends feelings.

"Jess, that's brilliant, I'm marrying a freaking genius." Nick said quickly kissing Jess before heading out of his room and back toward his waiting best friends.

"Wait, what, what did I say?" Jess said confused, not that she was complaining about the kiss that got her all kinds of twirly. Snapping out of her thoughts, followed after Nick, and found him standing in front of the guys.

" So I've made my decision, and before I tell you, know that this decision is final, and there will be no way of changing my mind, so do you both agree to accept whatever decision I've made." Nick said.

"Yeah, man." Winston said.

" I'm sure whatever decision you've made, is the right one, and I will support whatever it is." Schmidt said.

"Good. So...I've decided...that... both of you will be my best man." Nick said.

"Excuse me?" Schmidt said not quite believing what he just heard.

" I've chosen both of you, you will split the best man duties, I'll leave it to the both of to decide who will do what, and what duties will be shared. And before you comment, remember you agreed to accept whatever decision I made." Nick said.

Winston and Schmidt were silent. Both wanted to say something,but they both had agreed to accepting Nick's decision, they couldn't go back on there word.

"We'll work it out man." Winston said,breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we'll be the best... co-best men." Schmidt said, struggling to say the last part.

" Good. Glad that's over. Shall we go back to bed Jess?" Nick said turning to his fiancee and giving her his seductive look, his brown eyes flashing with desire.

"I think that's a great idea, Nick." Jess said her baby blues sparkling at him, as she grabbed Nicks hand and led him back toward his bedroom.

" I hope you two don't plan to stay in bed all day, don't forget we're going to April's for dinner at 6." Winston called after them.

"You mean, your imaginary girlfriend April." Schmidt said.

"Shut up Schmidt." Winston said, then walked away.

* * *

**A/n: **I hope y'all enjoyed this, I know I kinda cheated by having him choose both and have them split the responsibilities, but it was that or have him choose his brother , and I figured the latter would hurt the guys more. I want to apologize if anyone from Thailand is reading this, Schmidt has been known to say racist things, so I was just trying to write to the character, and I really hope I haven't offended anyone, cause that is never my intention , I will be uploading another chapter today as well, I was gonna put it in one big update but its like two different story lines so I figured id put the rest in its own chapter, _thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated and look out for the other chapter which is already written and I will be uploading right after this one.**  
**_

**-Pessi. Rom**


	4. Winstons Not So Imaginary Girlfriend

**A/n:** _As promised here is another chapter, the roommates finally meet April, its a bit short and I suck at the whole physical description thing, but I'll do my best to describe April, I kinda wished they'd introduced Daisy before I created April, cause I do like her with Winston, but whats done is done, enjoy.  
_

**-_Pessi . Rom_**

**_Chapter 3: _**_ Winston's Not So Imaginary Girlfriend_

" What is taking you guys so long, we're gonna be late." Winston said walking into the bathroom, where Schmidt , Cece, and Jess stood getting ready. Nick was on the couch, watching a random game.

" It takes time to make my hair look this perfect Winston." Schmidt said as he applied some type of hair product to his hair.

"Relax Winston, it's only five, and she lives nearby." Jess said as she finished applying some leave in conditioner in her hair.

"Just, all of you hurry up." Winston said frustratingly leaving the bathroom. He was nervous, and anxious about April meeting his friends. It wasn't that he was afraid of what they would think of her, she was amazing, there was no denying that. He was afraid his roommates,mainly Schmidt, would find a way to embarrass him in front his not so imaginary girlfriend.

The guys and even Cece, and Jess, had joined in on the teasing about the mysterious April. He was happy to finally be able to prove them wrong and show them that April was very much a real person, and not just a name and a picture taken with his cell phone. He just had to get his female roommates, and Schmidt, out of the bathroom.

" Nick, can I get some help, they're gonna make us late." Winston said walking over to Nick.

"Nope, sorry man, the more time they take, more of the game I can watch. Plus we've got plenty of time" Nick said, barely glancing away from the TV.

" Ok, we're ready." Jess said walking out of the bathroom, Schmidt and Cece following her.

"Finally, let's go." Winston said, turning off the tv and motioning for Nick to get off the couch. He then ushered his roommates out the door and toward the elevator. They hopped into Winston's car, Nick riding shotgun, with Schmidt, Cece and Jess in the backseat.

He drove about thirty minutes and once he'd found parking , it was 5:50. April lived in a luxury apartment complex near Cedar Sinai hospital, which is where she worked. They took an elevator up four floors, before walking down a hallway that led to her apartment. Winston knocked on the door, and heard footsteps, before the door opened.

It opened and there stood a tall women,she had jet black curly hair, light brown, almond shaped eyes and tan skin.

"Hey baby. " Winston said kissing her hello.

" Hey, come in." April said smiling at everyone and motioning for them to enter her apartment.

"This is Schmidt, his girlfriend Cece, Nick and his fiancee Jess. " Winston said introducing them.

" I'm April , I've heard so much about all of you, its nice to finally meet you." April said.

" Good things, I hope." Schmidt said.

"Yes, they were. Come and have a seat, dinner is warming in the oven and I was just about to open a bottle of wine." April said leading them to the dinning room and motioning for them to take a seat.

The table was set, and there was salad, a potato dish and bread rolls on the table. April and Winston went into the kitchen and reappeared with two wine bottles and a try containing the main course.

" I hope everyone likes chicken Alfredo, garlic mashed potato's, and the salad is a Chinese recipe passed down from my grandmother to my mom." April said as Winston placed the tray on the table.

" You're Chinese?" Jess asked surprised,which earned a glare from Winston.

"Sorry, I hope that wasn't rude." Jess said, she didn't mean for it to come out like that

"Yes, my mother is Chinese and my father is African American, and don't worry, I get that look from everyone, I'm not offended, and I'm very much in touch with both of my parental cultures." April said, used to people being suprised at her nationality.

"That's cool." Cece said, Schmidt and Nick nodded in agreement .

"So, lets eat." Winston said, feeling like there was an awkward silence in the room.

"Yes, dig in everyone. I've also got beer in the fridge if anyone would prefer." April said with a smile.

"I'll have a beer, please." Nick said,wine was more Jess' thing and Nick wasn't known to turn down a beer.

Once everyone started to eat, conversations were started and everyone was getting along nicely. Schmidt surprisingly was on his best behavior, as was Nick. And the girls we're connecting pretty well with April. They ate, laughed and at the end of the night, it had been a very successful get to know my friends dinner.

Winston was also happy to finally have shown his friends that April was indeed real, and how much of a catch she was. They knew she was a doctor, and Winston had feared they'd bombard her with medical questions, but his friends were polite and appropriate.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner April." Jess said giving April a hug.

" No, thank you for coming Jess." April said.

" Yes, it was lovely, the salad was delicious." Cece said.

" Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it Cece." April said.

Schmidt, and Nick, also thanked April for dinner. The roommates then filed out of the apartment, heading to the elevator, to give Winston some time alone with his girlfriend.

" Do you think they liked me?" April asked, once Schmidt, Jess, Cece, and Nick were out of ear shot.

"Definitely, I think you blew them away." Winston said grinning.

"I'm glad, cause I liked them too." April said.

"Lunch tomorrow?" Winston asked.

"You bet." April said giving him a quick kiss.

"I'll call you later." Winston said grinning. They were taking things slow, but it really didn't feel like it.

" Goodnight Winston." April said giving him one last kiss after walking him to the door. She waved to his friends who were waiting for the elevator, then went back into her apartment.

* * *

**A/n: ** _I struggled a little writing this, but hope y'all liked it, I feel like Winston is often times put on the back burner to the other four, I just wanted to give him some happiness too, I really can't say when I'll update again, so just look out for a chapt, and I may post a valentines day one-shot, so be on the look out for that as well, thanks for reading , please review, its encouraging to know people are liking whatever direction im going in and suggestions are also always welcome._

**-Pessi. Rom**


End file.
